fairytailczfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel '''je ohnivý zabiják draků, člen Fairy Tail a také člen týmu Natsu. Natsu je hlavní mužský protagonista Fairy Tail. Vzhled thumb|leftNatsu je štíhlý, svalnatý mladý muž průměrné výšky a opálené pleti: Natsu má černé oči a špičaté růžové vlasy. Na pravé straně na krku jizvu, kterou zakrývá jeho šálou. Jeho značka cechu se nachází na pravém rameni a je červená. Hlavní oblečení se skládá z černé vesty zdobené zlatými pruhy na krajích. Natsu často odhaluje svojí vypracovanou hruď. Natsu dále nosí bílé kalhoty, které jsou dlouhé jenom pod kolena, s černým vázáním na konci kalhot. Také má na sobě hnědý pásek a černo zlatavou otevřenou sukni. Natsu má na sobě černé sandále a jeho outfit je doplněn Igneelovou bílou šálou. V roce X791 Natsu radikálně změní svůj outfit a to díky Velkým Magickým Hrám. Začne nosit fialový outfit, který zahrnuje fialový dres s bílým krajem a jedním dlouhým rukávem. Dále má na sobě šedé kalhoty pod kolena zakončené černou vázankou. Černé sandále zůstávají. Osobnost Natsu je bezstarostný a lehkomyslný, a to i přes jeho stálé rvačky s ostatními členy cechu Fairy Tail. Natsu je loajální a ochranný typ člověka. Je velmi lehkomyslný, nejradši by vše vyřešil rvačkou a ničením. Natsu většinou nemá žádnou úctu k nepříteli, ale dokázal odpustit Jellalu Fernandesovi a nakonec ho považoval za spojence. Někdy ukazuje soucit s nepřítelem - to jsme mohli vidět, když byl Cobra zrazen Brainem. Natsu nejeví nějaký velký zájem o opačné pohlaví, ale jsou příležitosti, kdy se rád podívá na ženy, které se koupou. Nejradši se dívá na Lucy. Natsu si neustále snaží dokazovat svojí sílu v soubojích s ostatními. Dokáže vyzvat na různých místech a v jakýkoliv situaci Erzu, Mirajane, Laxuse a dokonce i Gildartse (stručně řečeno všechny aktuální mágy třídy S ve Fairy Tailu). Pokaždé proti nim bojuje, i když je vždy poražen. Přes tyto prohry Natsu vůči nim necítí nenávist, domnívá se, že cech je jeho rodina. Natsu jednou zašel tak daleko, že začal bránit Laxuse a jeho pokus o převzetí cechu. Natsu má taky tendenci vše zničit a spálit na prach, ale jeho láska k boji mu umožnila získat několik zkušeností, že dnes si dokáže vytvořit dokonalé strategické myšlení. Natsu měl kdysi blízko k Lisanně, a proto ho velice sebrala její údajná smrt, ale poté, co se vrátila z Edolasu zpátky na Zem, už bere Lisannu jako kamarádku. Jako zabiják draků trpí Natsu nemocí z dopravních prostředků. Natsuovi je zle z jakéhokoliv dopravního prostředku, kromě zvířat, lidí a Happyho. Natsu je velmi vnímavý a chápavý vůči soupeři. Když skládal zkoušku na mága třídy S, utkal se s Gildartsem. Při této bitvě dostal Natsu nakonec strach a přijal ho, tím pádem nedokázal dál bojovat s Gildartsovou strašlivou magickou energií. Natsu má taky velký strach z Erzina hněvu, Magické rady a dopravních prostředků. Minulost Natsu byl vychován ohnivým drakem Igneelem. Drak se rozhodl zvýšit Natsuovo umění a naučil ho psát, mluvit, číst a hlavně ho naučil magii zabijáků draků zaměřenou na oheň. Nicméně 7. července X777 Igneel zmizel spolu s ostatními draky. Natsu tuto ztrátu těžce nesel, ale nakonec našel mistra Makarova, který ho přivítal ve Fairy Tail. Natsu si tady našel úzký sourozenecký, spíše rivalský vztah s Grayem a Erzou. thumb|left|Lisanna a NatsuJednoho dne našel Natsu vejce v lese na východ od města Magnolie. Natsu si myslel, že je to vejce draka, proto ho vzal do cechu a požádal Makarova, aby se postral o vylíhnutí toho vejce. Ale Makarov a Erza mu řekli, že on je jediný kdo může pomoci drakovi se vylíhnout z vejce, jen když mu svěří svojí péči a lásku. Lisanna se nabídla Natsuovi, že mu s tím pomůže a něco vymyslí. Natsu na to reagoval šťastně a přijal její pomoc. Natsu s Lisannou si vytvořili slamněný dům pro jejich vejce. Druhý den Natsu a Lisanna zjistili, že jejich vejce chybí a Natsu začal obviňovat svoje kolegy z cechu. Mirajane se mu hrozně smála a říkala, že když brečí je roztomilý. To způsobilu bitvu s Erzou. Elfman se objevil a přinesl jim vejce, protože viděl jak mu byla zima a sám ho celou noc zahříval. Z ničeho nic vejce puklo a z něho se vylíhl modrý Exceed (kočka) s křídly. Lisanna poznamenala, že jeho jmeno bude navoděno z atmosféry cechu a proto mu začali říkat Happy. Když uplynulo několik let a Natsuovi a Lisanně bylo okolo 14 let, tak se Lisanna podílela na misi třídy S se svými sourozenci. Natsu Lisanně záviděl. Když se Mirajane a Elfman vrátili z mise, zjistil Natsu, že je Lisanna mrtvá. Z této zprávy byl Natsu velice zničen, ale odpustil Elfmanovi, který jí omylem zabil, když nedokázal převzít monstrum. Magické schopnosti '''Ohnivý drakobijec'' (Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu je jeden z uživatelů dračí magie, ovládá element oheň. Stejně jako u jiných zabijáků i on může jíst jeho živelnou podstatu, přičemž díky tomu doplňuje magickou energii. Svůj žár může Natsu zvýšit svým emocionálním stavem. Natsu tento krok provedl proti Erigorovi. Toto nese název plamenná emoce. Natsu dokáže využít oheň v bitvě, když se obalí ohněm, zvýší větší poškození soupeře. Natsuova schopnost mu umožňuje konzumovat jakýkoliv oheň a využívat ho tak ve svůj prospěch. Natsu dokáže taky svůj oheň přeměnit na pevný prvek, jako například vytvářet ruce atd. *'Tajná drakobijecká umění (Metsuryū Ōgi) thumb|137px|Oslňující Záře Dračího Boha '''Oslňující Záře Dračího Boha ''(Ryūjin no Kōen): Toto kouzlo je silnější verze obyčejné záře. Natsu pohltil oheň od zabijáka bohů a využil ho proti němu. Tato technika je více explodující a monstrózně silnější. Tato technika dokázala naprosto odrovnat Zancrowa. '''Mód hromohnivého draka' (Mōdo Raienryū): Natsu snědl Laxusovy blesky, které mu umožňují využívat jak blesky, tak i oheň. Tato technika, ale není pro Natsua dobrá, protože ho naprosto vyčerpává. Natsu je tuto techniku schopen znovu vyvolat, je-li ve stavu agrese a hněvu. *'Tajná pozměněná technika draka' (Metsuryū Ogi Kai): Dračí Forma ''(Doragon Fōsu): Natsu mohl vstoupit do dračí formy pouze, když zkonzumoval Etherion nebo Plamen pokání. Tato schopnost je nejsílnější a finalní forma zabijáka draků. Tato forma dokáže člověka naprosto srovnat z drakem. *'thumb|Karmínový Lotus: Zuřivá Blesková ČepelSkrytá Dračí Forma - Karmínový Lotus: Fénixovo Ostří '''(Shiranui Gata: Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu obalí ohněm celé své tělo. Přímým zásahem zaútočí na soupeře. Oheň kolem něj se změní do čepele, která dokáže naprosto vše proříznout.